smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island, abbreviated as BFDI, is a Youtube series that first began on Jan. 1st, 2010, made by jacknjellify. The show takes place in Goiky. There are a total of 25 episodes. A sequel, BFDIA, began on June 29, 2012. Overview The first season involves 20 characters who have known each other all their lives, and are casually living together. But when a speaker box, the Announcer, falls from the sky and tells everyone about the luxurious island known as Dream Island, everyone wants it, so the Annoncer decides that who gets the island should be determined by a contest. In Episode 1 Part 2, the 20 contestants were divided into 2 teams, the Squishy Cherries, and the Squashy Grapes, with the leaders being determined by the first contest. The 2 teams competed in contests at the beginning of every month, with the losing team being put up for elimination. The viewers then got to decide who they wanted to be eliminated, with the contestant having the most votes being eliminated at Cake at Stake, and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, or TLC. In Episode 9, the Squashy Grapes was split into two teams, thus creating a 3rd team called "Another Name". During Cake at Stake, the 2 most voted contestants would leave the losing team. The winning team would then choose one of the 2 to be on their team, with the other being eliminated. In Episode 12, the teams dissolved, and the contestants competed as individuals. A point system was also introduced. The contestant's scores were carried out through the season, and they could earn/lose points depending on how they did in a contest. At the end of an episode, the 3-4 contestants with the lowest scores would be up for elimination, and the most voted contestant would be sent to the TLC. In Episode 19, the point system ended, and competitors competed for immunity. 1 or 2 people won immunity each episode, with the rest of the contestants being put up for elimination, and the most voted competitor being sent to the TLC. This process continued until the final 3. The viewers then voted between the 3 finalists, with the most voted contestant winning Dream Island. After Firey won Dream Island, Leafy bought it, and it soon vanished because of that. Soon after, Announcer came back to space. This leads up to the events of BFDIA. Cake at Stake This is the elimination process for Battle for Dream Island; initially, the team that lost last contest, unless the last contest was a reward contest, is put up for elimination. The viewers then vote who they want to be eliminated on the losing Team between the 1st and 10th of each month. At the beginning of the next episode, the elimination ceremony, known as Cake at Stake commences. If a contestant is safe, then they will receive a slice of cake. The competitor with the most votes will not get the cake, and will be eliminated from the battle, and thus, sent to the TLC. Since the eventual merging of the teams, the contestants that did not receive immunity (or got the lowest scores during the point system stage of the game) are put up for elimination. Typically, 3-4 contestants were put up for elimination during the merge. In certain contests, the contestants themselves got to choose who was eliminated, not the viewers. Recommended characters Starting in episode 10, the viewers got to create their own characters in the comments section of a video. These were the characters that would make cameos in the next episode. Originally, there were no restrictions on creating characters, however, starting in episode 18 ("Reveal Novum"), only one recommended character was allowed per recommender, and as of episode 23 ("Hurtful!"), no copyrighted characters were allowed. In Episode 17 ("The Reveal"), 30 handpicked recommended characters were chosen to be part of a special voting period, with the most voted character joining the competition. The winner of the voting was David, who joined as the 21st contestant of Battle for Dream Island. Rewards While most contests simply put the losers up for elimination, sometimes the competition is for a reward to the winners instead. Sometimes, the reward is an eliminated competitor/rival teammate being added/moved to the winning team. Before the points were added, contestants could also win Win Tokens for performing the best of all. If a contestant is up for elimination, they could use their Win Token to erase half of their votes, helping them stay safe during eliminations. However, they could only be used before the votes were revealed, and only one could be used at a time. Other rewards (BFDI posters, BFDI DDSs, teddy bears, houses) were also given out prior to reaching a new stage in the competition. Trivia *The first 3 eliminated contestants all rejoined the game. *Two contestants shared an antagonist role, Flower and Golf Ball. *Flower is the first and last to eliminated in BFDI. *In BFDI is mostly dry. It has only rained 1 time in the entire season. *BFDI never delayed (at least the first season). * BFDI also stands for Blocky's Funny Doings International, a prank company in Battle For Dream Island